Cactus Juice
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Day 4 of Zutara week and we find how out how well some can hold their juice and what happens after.


Zutara week

By Suki

Day 4 for Zutara week, yay!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…if I did there would have been Zutara!!!!!!

Please enjoy….

Day 4: Cactus Juice

Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Uncle Iroh and a few attendants and delegates were at the Drunken Dragon Bar, they were waiting for the rest of their group to arrive. The bar is located in Ba Sing Se and down the street from Iroh's shop. They now had expanded the shop to three more in Ba Sing Se and four in the Fire Nation.

They were all at the Peace Summit, which was a way to check the progress of each nation since the end of the war. It had been almost a year and there would be a worldwide festival to celebrate at the end of the year mark. There was also to be a celebration about the finding of two tribes in the east, both descents of air benders. In on tribe there were four air bender babies, all under the age of six. In the second tribe there were three, ranging from 3-8 years in age. Aang had been spending a lot of time with them, the temple they had stayed at before the fight with Ozai, transitioning the two groups in there.

The whole group was sitting at a private table, several beers and sakes were there, as well as some tea, crackers and peanuts.

Sokka had already had two sakes and was on his third, his tunic top already open and his face red. Zuko was drinking some tea, after having one beer, trying not to get drunk. His crimson tunic was still immaculate and clean. Aang and Iroh were talking about a Shougi game and drinking tea as well.

A few more arrived including the newly married Haru, his wife Hana was at home expecting their first child. He was now mayor of his town and a part of the peace Delegation, being a representative of the middle area of the Earth Kingdom. As more drinks were ordered, Sokka and Zuko were next to each other talking about random things.

"Hey Sokka, is it more or does Aang seem a little …well sad?" Zuko asked, taking a sip of his water.

Sokka took another sip of his sake and looked at Aang. The young Avatar was talking with less than his normal enthusiasm and his eyes seemed a little sad.

"Your right *hic*, pro'ly cuz Ka*hic* tara isn't really doin' mucha anytin' with him lately."

"Really? Why I thought those two were closer than most couples?" Zuko asked, intrigued for personal reasons he wasn't about to reveal.

"Well, the work an Avatar has to do to keep peace, also with the discovery of a group of nomad airbender tribe by the old temples in the east is not helping their quality time. The work Katara does teaching down in the South Pole and then going to different places to find more information about water bending. They don't see each other a lot *hic*. They care for each other yes *cough* but I think their feelings are leaning in different directions. Toph is spending a lot of time with Aang…*hic* training of course, so she says." Sokka said with a deal of insight.

Zuko was floored, just staring at Sokka, seeing him in a new light.

"Where did you get all that insight, and it's all logical too?!" Zuko asked, his amazement still there.

"Maybe it's the Cactus Juice I have every now and then, or maybe cuz I'm *hic* just being on a different plane." Sokka said, starting to sound like his normal self.

"Well what do you we should do to make him feel better?" Zuko asked, he was worried for his friend and wanted him to feel better, even if he was jealous of his and Katara's relationship.

"Why not try some cactus juice? Last time he had it it clamed him down." Sokka said and looked at the bartender. "Bartender! I need a round of cactus juice!" Sokka said, everyone looked at him and Aang came over to them.

"Sokka why are you ordering that? Last time we had that we had hulicantions." Aang said.

Zuko began to look a little worried, that did not sound good. As a rule, most fire benders didn't drink booze for fear of starting fires.

"Sokka, are you sure this is safe?" Zuko asked.

"Not a problem, this isn't the same we had before Aang, its not wild, its local!" Sokka said, the waitress bringing the requested drinks. Everyone had a glass put before him, twenty in all and all raised their glasses for a toast.

"To peace and prosperity, and to get laid!" Sokka cheered, the group cheered and yelled in agreement. Then everyone, including the fire benders, downed the drink. Within five minutes, the bar was in ruckus, men were dancing on the tables and doing tricks with glass and elements.

Zuko was laughing and he didn't know why with Aang, who was laughing just as hard as him. Sokka was dancing some water dance on the table to the cheers of the other patrons. A high ranking official from the Earth Kingdom was also dancing a dance on another table. Zuko stood up, seeing that his friend was feeling much better and let the only attendant that wasn't drunk know that he would be going back to his quarters.

Zuko was walking down the way, enjoying the view and his small buzz. He saw a fountain where he had once been on a date before, with that girl, his name escaping him. He saw a woman sitting there, her long dark hair unbound, a pink and green dress brushing the ground and her deep blue eyes looking into the water.

Zuko, vaguely aware that he was glad his clothes were in neat order, as was his hair, walked over to Katara, smiling silly. Katara looked up, surprised by hearing someone's footsteps and stood up. Once she saw it was Zuko, she relaxed the water whip she had made and turned to him.

"Zuko, its good to see you again, how was the meal going with the other officials?" She asked.

Zuko ignored all that and went up to her and pulled Katara into his arms and kissed her deeply. At first Katara couldn't believe what was happening, both excited and shocked at him. But as he pulled back she pulled his lips back down and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed like that for a few minutes and then pulled back to breathe. Both were breathing hard and blushing, surprised by their actions and not sure what to say.

"Zuko…" Katara said, unsure as to what to say.

Zuko smiled and lead Katara to the ledge and had her sit down, still stunned. "Katara did you know, this place looks different when you light the lamps around here?"

"Um..really? Zuko what the hell was that and why did you kiss me?!" she demanded, starting to get angry, though she really wasn't, she was excited and loving the kisses, more excited than the kisses she and Aang had shared.

"Let me show you." The cactus juice was still in his system, but he was able to still do this, his control was iron. Taking a clensing breath, Zuko then began to light all the lights in the court yard, lighting them in a circular order. Katara watched amazed at the lights and how the area seemed to have a magic about it. She knew she shouldn't be sitting, watching him and wanting him. She is with Aang…but lately she hasn't wanted to be with him.

She was feeling that he had started to see that, that she wanted to be free of this relationship, all she wanted was love, respect, friendship, and passion. With Aang she had the frist three but…passion was not there. They had never been together in bed and she didn't want to be, she was starting to wonder why they had been with each other, why was she dating him? To her, he was like another brother, not a lover.

Watching Zuko, she felt a passion in her awaken. She held onto those feelings, wishing he was hers alone. The lights were light and he turned to her, the fire alighting his face, scar and all. At that moment, there was no other handsome man. And she felt so guilty for it and for what she was about to do. She stood up and let her shawl fall to the ground and walked up to him and kissed him.

"Zuko, take me to your rooms." She said and he looked at her, surprised, but didn't question her. He kissed her again and they quickly disappeared. As they left, she forgot her shawl and cup of cactus juice.


End file.
